


More Grown-Up Conversations

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Yuuri, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: “So, what happen’d?” Yuuri asks, balling the sleeves of his jumper in his hands and crossing his legs. He looks up, tilting his head back so he can see Viktor in his glasses.“I didn' like it.” Viktor tells him crossly.After the doctors.





	More Grown-Up Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Back so soon??!!
> 
> This was actually meant to be just a short continuation of the doctors scene, as I felt I had left many things unanswered and a lot of people had questions, but then it turned into the longest update of the series, so ...
> 
> In all seriousness, OMG GUYS THE LAST UPDATE, SO MANY COMMENTS! I almost died!! So many of you guys shouted your appreciation, and so really, I'm updating so soon because you're all so awesome and deserve it.
> 
> I have a few plans for what's ahead, but I'm thinking roughly 5-10 more of Viktor and Yuuri being this age, and then just aging them up slowly - as in, birthday parties, going into middle school, aging from 10 to 11 to 12 like that. 
> 
> I had thoughts of a time skip, but then I realised that's not really what this series is about. It's about Viktor and Yuuri as kids, and their thoughts and opinions on the world around them as kids, and to have them as suddenly teens or older wouldn't fit. I hope ya'll like where we're headed!!
> 
> I'm never really sure when to update/post, so I'm simply posting now, even though it's quite late, as I have some more ideas, and there might be another update later on in the week!! Think Thursday-Friday <333

Viktor has stopped crying, but he still glares at Dr. Yakov the whole time he’s talking, arms all crossed over his puffed-out chest.

Yuuri keeps quiet. He doesn’t really know what happened, but he knows it made Viktor mad, and upset, and he doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like it _at all_ , and so he stares at Dr. Yakov too, trying to squint his eyes up in a scowl.

“I’m sorry, I don’t.” Mama laughs. _“Mates?”_

Dr. Yakov nods. “Yes.” He says, as if it’s as simple as two plus two makes four.

“How – they can’t be.” She insists. “They’re _five.”_

“If two people are mates, the only factor that comes into play is the time they meet. For Yuuri and Viktor, it’s simply been earlier than most.” Doctor explains.

“But he’s.” Mama strokes down his arm and then brushes his hair away from his face. “He’s just so _young._ He’s only a little boy. He can’t know – how he _feels_ about these things yet.”

“If you’re referring to Viktor and Yuuri’s gender, often mates aren’t strictly romantic relationships. They can be platonic, familial.”

Mama seems to relax at that, but Dr. Yakov frowns.

“You realise, however, that – trying to guide their relationship in any way will ultimately damage Yuuri and Viktor.”

Mama waves her hands quick. “Oh no, I don’t – _of course_ I wouldn’t mind, whatever relationship they want to have they can have, I still love my son, it’s just – I had hoped to start thinking about this in a few years time.”

Dr. Yakov chuckles. “It’s a lot to handle, I can understand. I have a feeling we might be back here to discuss suppressants soon.”

Mama blinks, and Viktor’s mama blinks, and Viktor blinks.

Yuuri looks at all of them, and then copies.

“I’m sorry?” Mama asks. “Su – _suppressants?”_

Dr. Yakov just looks confused. “Well, yes. Yuuri is an Omega.”

Mama stares, open-mouthed. “An _Omega?”_

“I’m sorry, I thought this was implied.” Dr. Yakov says, leaning forward. “That was the purpose of my experiment. If Yuuri was an Alpha, I wouldn’t have been able to tilt his head.” He explains. “As it stands, it was made quite clear that Viktor is the Alpha in the duo.”

Viktor’s mama gapes. “An _Alpha?_ My _baby?”_

“Wot?” Viktor tilts his head in confusion, blinking wide.

“I – it’s really nothing to be alarmed about.” Dr Yakov assures. “I can only make an educated guess right now, I’m sure they’ll present during puberty, just as any other, healthy person does.”

“But.” Mama starts. “Yuuri – _bared_ his teeth at me.”

Dr. Yakov takes a breath, and sits back in his seat. “When we study – animal behaviours, in trying to understand our baser instincts and the natures that we each possess, there are certainly more – ‘dominant’ behaviours that Alpha’s tend to adopt, such as growling, a protective stance, all the ones we would usually recognise.”

He itches his chin, pausing. “Where the problem lies when a person bares their teeth, is the context. An Alpha can bare their teeth if they feel threatened, but similarly, an Omega can bare their teeth in protecting their young. Because the act is neither inherently dominant, nor inherently submissive, often we just class it in the set of ‘instinctual’ behaviours, like flinching. It really means nothing more than ‘back off.’”

Mama blinks, as if she’s taking all that in.

Yuuri isn’t listening. There were a lot of grown-up words he didn’t understand.

“Which is why I asked the context of Yuuri baring his teeth.” Dr. Yakov continues. “And, because I couldn’t be sure from what you told me, I preformed the classic submission test. An Omega is, however unwilling, forced to submit to an Alpha.” Doctor gestures down himself. “Because I’m an Alpha, it was truly the only way to know. I apologise for any discomfort it may have caused.”

Mama is quiet for a moment.

“Do you have any more questions?” Dr. Yakov tries.

“Yes.” Viktor’s mama starts. “How can you tell that Viktor's an Alpha?”

Dr. Yakov rubs his chin again. “Well, I already had my suspicions from the fact that Yuuri mirrors Viktor’s every pose. And so, with the toothpick here, I added an element of danger to see how Viktor would react.” He holds up the pointy thing again. “As I suspected, Viktor tried to take charge of the situation in offering himself before his mate, and when he couldn’t, reacted physically as a last resort. These are classic Alpha behaviours.” Dr Yakov tilts his head. “Along with the aggression and distress when Yuuri was forced to submit. An Alpha will want their mate to submit to none other but them. It causes them great stress when that’s not the case.”

“But he’s never.” Viktor’s mama tries. “He’s never once shown any of those behaviours before.”

Dr. Yakov nods. “I think you’ll find, with their continued separation, the undue stress with cause their hormone levels to increase, and cause more of these changes to appear. It might sound counter-productive, but keeping them together is actually the only way to ensure they develop at the normal rate.”

“So we’ve – _we’ve_ been causing this? By separating them?” Mama asks. “It’s nothing to do with them being mates?”

Dr Yakov sighs. “It’s – hard to tell. In some ways, they could be presenting faster than normal because they’ve found one another. In other ways, it’s most likely due to being separated.”

“So then, what would you suggest?” Mama asks.

“They don’t need to be with each other twenty-four hours a day.” Dr. Yakov states. “But if they go to different schools, that could be a problem. Transferring them to the same school, while I know it might seem frightening, will actually work towards keeping them balanced and stable.”

Mama is quiet again.

Yuuri is _bored_. He doesn’t know what anyone is talking about, but he knows they’re all talking about him for some reason.

He looks over to Viktor, but Viktor still has his arms crossed. He’s all tense: his back straight and rigid, and he hasn’t looked at Yuuri _once._

Yuuri feels a whine crawling its way up his throat, pressing against his teeth wanting out, but he clamps his mouth shut and doesn’t let it free. If he whines, that really _will_ be embarrassing, but he’s just about ready to do anything to have Viktor look at him again.

It feels like an itch all over, the longer Viktor keeps his eyes trained front, not glancing to the side for a second. Yuuri feels like wriggling, squirming, drawing Viktor’s attention away and toward him.

“Yuuri, sit nice.” Mama reminds him again.

Dr. Yakov is watching him, and Yuuri scowls, because it’s all _his fault._

“Is that all?” Dr. Yakov asks mama.

Mama nods, but she takes a deep breath and lets it out slow.

“Look.” Dr. Yakov begins. “I have a – similar case to this one, if you would believe it. The patients are actually younger than Yuuri and Viktor here. It might be worthwhile getting in touch with the parents.”

Mama blinks. “Really? Can you do that?”

Dr. Yakov shrugs. “It’s not exactly orthodox, but I think it might help. There really isn’t much I can offer in terms of advice, but the other parents might be able to give some tips. They’ve been dealing with the same thing for about a year now.”

Viktor’s mama and Yuuri’s mama look at one another.

“If – if you could give us their contact details, that would be wonderful.” Mama says.

Dr. Yakov scribbles something down, and hands it over. He smiles softly at Yuuri, eyes going all crinkled.

“One of them has the same name as you.” He tells Yuuri, and Yuuri blinks.

 

*

When they get home, Viktor’s papa, Viktor’s mama, and Yuuri’s mama and papa all sit down with cups of tea on the sofa.

“Boys, you go play.” Mama tells him, ushering him out.

“Do oh wanna go upstairs?” Yuuri asks Viktor, twisting his feet and not looking up.

“Mm-hm.” Viktor says, quiet.

Yuuri scrambles up the stairs and he almost trips, he’s going so fast. He doesn’t look behind him, though, he just rushes until he’s in his bedroom.

Yuuri jumps up onto his bed, scooting over, and Viktor climbs up too, but he’s slower, putting one leg over and hauling himself up.

“So what happen’d?” Yuuri asks, balling the sleeves of his jumper in his hands and crossing his legs. He looks up, tilting his head back so he can see Viktor in his glasses.

“I didn’ like it.” Viktor tells him crossly.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri says, and he feels his mouth wobbling, going down at the corners.

“Why?” Viktor asks, curious.

“Because you don’t – don’t – don’t _like me anymore!”_ Yuuri wails, because he can’t keep it in a second longer.

Viktor’s eyes go wide and round, and then he just falls forward and throws his arms around Yuuri.

“OO-REE!” Viktor shouts. “Of course I like you!”

Yuuri stops, abruptly, and blinks his wet eyes. “Wah?”

“I didn’t like the grumpy man who made your neck go all the way back.” Viktor tells him. “But I like you the _mostest,_ more than ice cream.”

Yuuri giggles, catches his lip between his teeth. “Really?”

“Really really.” Viktor nods, face all serious.

“Oh.” Yuuri laughs again, and flops down onto his back. He feels comfortable, the most comfy, and he wriggles around on his mattress. He wants his smell all over the sheets, he wants Viktor to be able to scent him _everywhere,_ suddenly, and he looks up at Viktor, beaming wide, his head tilted upside down and glasses falling over his forehead.

Viktor grins down at him, and then he pokes Yuuri’s exposed belly, his t-shirt rucked up.

“Ah!” Yuuri squeaks, sitting up, because that _tickled_ , but he’s laughing.

“Yuuri.” Viktor whispers.

Yuuri looks up.

“I don’t know what mama and papa talking ‘bout.” He says. “But – but I know I don’ wan’ you to show your neck to _anyone.”_

Yuuri is quiet, but he nods. “Kay, Viccor.” He says. He feels warm, like sunshine is in his tummy.

Viktor blinks, and then he beams, stretching his cheeks apart wide and showing all his teeth.

Yuuri beams back.

**Author's Note:**

> If any are interested in where I drew some of Dr. Yakov's info, it's [ mostly here ](https://www.livingwithwolves.org/about-wolves/language/), as a/b/o dynamics mainly centre around the behaviours of wolves and wolf packs!!
> 
> Also, can ya'll guess who are getting introduced into the series???
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <333
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
